nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Solaad
|abilities = Ark |equipment = Winged Sword |movie = The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky |seiyu = Tsubasa Yonaga |english = Johnny Yong Bosch }} is a member of the Celestial Clan. Appearance Solaad's face closely resembles Meliodas, but with a different hairdo, blue eyes, longer hair and a less muscular build. He has a pair of short wings on the back. He has a light pink shirt with eight triangular buttons on the chest area in two columns of four buttons each, blue pants with a vertical yellow stripe on each leg and blue sandals. Personality Despite he might be weak and incapable of protecting his people, he would do anything to save them. He is determined to do what ever it takes. History As the son of the Head Warrior of the Celestials, Solaad was trained as a child to inherit the Winged Sword and fight the Demon Clan. However, Solaad always hated training and the idea of fighting. He also studies a lot about the legends of the Great Oshiro and how this one saved the Celestials long ago. At some point, he met and became engaged to Ellatt. Plot Prisoners of the Sky Knowing of the arrival of the Time of Ruin in which the seal of the Egg Rock will break and release the Demons, Solaad, against the laws of his people, decided to go down to Earth to find the Great Oshiro. The Celestial soldiers persecute him in order to stop him, but Solaad manages to reach and activate the portal in the Sky Temple. He ends up on the surface and encounters the Seven Deadly Sins. Believing them being Demons, Solaad attempts to run away but is accidentally knocked out by Merlin. After waking in the Boar Hat, he is received by Elizabeth and Solaad confuses her with Ellatt. When the Seven Deadly Sins appear, Solaad still believes them to be Demons, but Merlin reveals that all of them are from different clans, but no one is from the Demon Clan. Solaad then realizes that the histories of the Celestials about the Demon Clan destroying the other four races during the Holy War were mistaken. That night, Solaad tells the Sins and Elizabeth about the Celestials and the Great Oshiro and they realize that Meliodas and Hawk must have reached the Sky Temple through the same spring that Solaad had come through, so they decide to find them. Elizabeth asks for them to help Solaad to find the Great Oshiro, but Solaad decides to go and look on his own despite having no clues about his location. In that, Galla attacks him in the spring that connects with the Sky Temple and destroys it before being defeated by the Sins and revealed as a fake copy. Realizing that the Demon Clan is already resurrecting, Solaad lose all his might. As the Sins takes flight in the Boar Hat to reach the Sky Temple, Ban takes Solaad with them, pointing out that he must face his responsibilities. On the way, Solaad has conflicts about his actions and returning with empty hands. After having a nightmare of his father and his people rejecting him for being a coward and flee, Elizabeth tells him that his actions were not meaningless comparing it to her own journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins. After some motivation from Ban, Solaad decides to fight to save his people. The next day, Solaad makes an apple pie that the Sins finds delicious. There, all descends on the Sky Temple following the magic power resulting of the seal of the Egg Rock breaking apart. Solaad saves Ellatt when this one was about to being killed by Pump, and happily reunites with her. Solaad meet with his father after he was healed by Ellatt, showing that Meliodas is not him and presents the Seven Deadly Sins. Zoria asks Solaad to help Meliodas removing the Winged Sword from his body but changes his mind after discovering that Meliodas is a Demon. Solaad defends Meliodas and the Sins along Ellatt and even against the laws, he removes the Winged Sword. Understanding the true power of the Winged Sword, Solaad combines it with the power of his Ark in an attempt to seal the Indura that breaks free from the Egg Rock. This, however, fails when Bellion gives his own soul to the Indura, giving it enough power to avoid the seal. Solaad then manages to put the entire Celestial Clan on his side and unites the power of all of their Arks, giving the Sword the power to contain the Indura. This let the Seven Deadly Sins to combine their powers into one single attack that destroys the Indura and puts an end to the Time of Ruin. In the aftermath, Solaad says goodbye to his new friends and finally earns the respect of his father. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Celestial Clan, Solaad has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. Abilities :Main article: Ark *'Ark'「聖櫃アーク Seiki (Āku); literally meaning "Holy Chest"」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Relationships Ellatt She is Solaad's fiance and they love each other very much and he would do anything to save her from any trouble. Despite the fact that she was disappointed of what he did, she still loves him, even if he tried to get away. Battles References }} Navigation it:Solaad Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Celestials